


The Consequense of a Bet

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: But it's too late, Death, Depression, Drowning, F/M, M/M, Onesided, Roy is kind of a dick, Sadness, Suicide, a really cruel joke, bet, but then he regrets it, ed has some issues here, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: They love each other. It’s so obvious, the way he looks at her when she’s not looking. The way he looks at her when she’s not looking. It’s just so obvious. The way she talks to him, the hearts in his eyes when she smiles. It was so obvious in his anger when Envy tried to kill her, his fury that he’d never have for me… If anything I caused his fury and it was directed towards me… And it hurts… It hurts so much… Because I love him tooWARNING: SUICIDE/ SUICIDAL THOUGHTS





	The Consequense of a Bet

They love each other. It's so obvious, the way he looks at her when she's not looking. The way she looks at him when he's not looking. It's just so obvious. The way she talks to him, the hearts in his eyes when she smiles. It was so obvious in his anger when Envy tried to kill her, his fury that he'd never have for me... If anything I caused his fury and it was directed towards me... And it hurts... It hurts so much... Because I love him too. But he doesn't feel the same way, and I know he never will. I'm disgusting. I'm not complete. Who would even want someone with a missing leg and scars that disfigure their body beyond recognition. He definitely does not... No one does. 

I wanted her out of the picture.. Maybe then he'd love me... But that's wishful thinking. I still took a shot though.

It was after the promised day, Al had gone on to Xing with Mei and I had an apartment in Central and a well-paying teaching job as a respected alchemy professor at Brynn's College of Maths and Sciences. 

I had special leways from the military because I was the Hero of the People. So on my days off I always visited the office. Put on a smile that, by now, was so easy to fake, and acted like nothing was wrong.

On the night I stole away into, I think it was a Tuesday, I made my way to her house. I remembered where it was from when she and I had the talk about her experience in Ishval. I think she believed my cover when she assumed that I liked Winry. I don't, she's too much like a sibling for me...

When I reached her apartment, I pulled out a lockpick. I'd been picking locks for years now, so it was not that much of a  challenge. I remembered the layout pretty well from when I last visited and tip-toed to her room, watching out for creaky boards. I reached ger room, her bed was centered in the middle of the room, a king sized bed with blue, silken sheets. She slept so peacefully. I padded over to the bed, and looked down at her sleeping face. Her golden hair, so close to the shade of my own, was fanned out around her head like a golden halo and just a little mussed from sleep, her face was so relaxed in her sleep. Nothing like the stoic expression she wore in the office. I leaned over her, and pulled out the sharp knife that I'd brought with me, and raised it over my head. I mentally prepared myself, I wasn't a killer by nature. Then she spoke in her sleep.

"Roy..." a soft murmur from her mouth, then a happy, soft smile painted itself on her face. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I could feel them, hot and wet as they did. My arms fell to my sides along with the knife clutched in my right hand.

I couldn't... I couldn't kill her because she made Roy so happy. And Roy made her so happy, I couldn't take that away from him. I loved him too much to do that.

I left the room, hurrying out of the house, running I don't even know where, until I had stopped in the middle of an allyway. I collapsed on the ground, bawling like a baby. Loud and gross, tears streaming down in rivers and snot dripping from my nose, Roy'd be so repulsed if he saw me then, anyone would be really. 

I went on for what seemed like hours before I calmed down to a quiet numbness. I stood on shaky legs and made my way back to my apartment, going inside then falling straight on the couch, exhauseted, physically and mentally. I fell asleep quickly and disn't wake up till next morning.

I was so grateful that it was one of my days off. Brynn's started their spring break this week, so I have two weeks off. When I woke up, I quickly got ready, leaving my apartment after and making my regular trip to Roy's office. I was numb today. To everything. I just.... Nothing seemed interesting now. I wasn't hungry, I didn't eat breakfast.

I reached the office and put that fake smile on my face, and entered the office. Everyone greeted me with big smiled and "hello"'s and "hey boss"'s. Everyone except for Hawkeye that is. She didn't even look at me, I couldn't even look at her myself. Too ashamed of what I had almost done. Instead I turned to the rest of the team and greeted them back. It wasn't the same though... I was quieter, more reserved, calmer... Not myself... I asked if Mustang was in and the pointed to the door to his office and I quietly opened the door. A huge contrast to my usual kicking the door open.

He didn't even look up when I entered, actually, he dismissed me. As he signed the form he was reading, he grunted,

"Go away, I'm busy," and I nodded, tears threatening to fall. Damn, I hated this, I'm not a cryer, yet here I am at every small thing feeling like I'm going to cry over it.

"Alright," I said quietly, "I'll come back later?" I asked. He didn't even answer.

Then Hawkeye came in with a new stack of papers for Roy. He looked up for her. And a pang of hurt ran through my chest. He held out his hands for the papers and she gave them to him. Their hands touched as they did and Hawkeye blushed bright red and Roy chuckled softly at her reaction. My bottom lip quivered.

'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry,' I chanted like a mantra, over and over. I turned. Not wanting to see their faces and their love anymore. I turned, my brown coat flying back as I did and left, closing the door just as quietly as I had when I had entered. I rushed out of the office, ignoring the confused looks I got from the team. Once I was out of the building, tears streamed down my face and I cursed myself. I said I wasn't going to cry! I'm a grown man for fuck's sake, I shouldn't be crying like this! I sat on a bench in the courtyard if the building, trying to pull myself together. It must've been a couple of hours, I lost track of time, but I heard a voice that I would know anywhere. 

"Fullmetal?" I looked up and there he was, Roy Mustang, looking at me with concern, I gave him my fake smile.

"Hey Mustang," I said weakly. He sat down next to me, "I'm just leaving," I said, but he grabbed my sleeve.

"I'm kinda glad you didn't leave," he said, I was hoping to talk to you about something," he said and I looked over to him.

"Is it about the lieutenant?" I asked. I assumed that was what it was about. What else wouls it be.

"No," Roy told me, "It's about you," he paused for a second, "and me..." My eye widened a little in surprise.

"You and me...?" I said quietly, and he nodded. 

"I think..." He started then paused, then started again, "I think I may... Love you..." My heart did a flip when I heard those words.

"You... Love me...?" I asked, looking for a confirmation, and I got it when he nodded and gave me a look that said everything. My lips slowly formed a smiled, "I love you too," I replied to him, "I have for years," I confessed. 

Roy leaned in and so did I and our lips met in a kiss. His hand rested on my hip as he kissed me. His tongue pressed against my lips and I opened my mouth, letting him explore it.

When he pulled back, we where both panting slightly.

"My house," he panted, "right now." And I nodded and he took my hand, taking me to his car. He drove with on hand on the wheel and one on my thigh.

When we reached his house, we rushed out, and into the house. Once the door was closed, he had pushed me up against it, kissing me again, this time more wild and rough. His hands slid up under my shirt and I shivered and let out a soft moan. He pulled his hands back to unbutton my shirt, he got about halfway down before he got frustrated and ripped it open, popping the buttons. I was self-conscious at first but I forgot all about it when his mouth attached to the underside of my jaw and working it's way down as his hands explored my chest. It was heavenly, this had been what I wanted, and it was perfect. I clutched his shirt, and whimpered softly as his hands roamed my chest. We somehow made it to the couch where he laid my flat on my back and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them off. He gazed at me appreciatively and I blushed. No one had looked at me like he did. I was damaged. But he worshiped my scars on my chest on my legs. He loved me, every single bit of me. And it was amazing. The sex was amazing. It hurt a little at first but overall felt wonderful, especially since it was with Roy. I came quickly. And when we were done I had fallen asleep. 

I was happy.

I woke up in the middle of the night, dying of thirst. Roy wasn't next to me, but I heard talking from the kitchen so I assumed he must be on the phone. I smiled, I wanted to sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him from behind. Lovers did that right? I padded towards the kitchen, stopping at the corner. My smile disappeared. 

"You owe me fifty bucks," Roy was saying, "I got him into bed, it was so easy," silence then he continued on, "he was so tight, really loud though," another pause then he started ince again, "I could barsly look at him, all the scars covering his body. I almost puked when I said he was beautiful," I stepped back, gathering my courage, then stepped foreward.

"Roy...?" I called out softly and he whipped around and cursed under his breath.

"I've gotta go," he said, quickly hanging up the phone, "yes love," he said it like nothing was wrong, he even had an adoring smile on his face. Now I knew it was a lie though. My bottom lip quivered.

"W-was that... True?" I asked and Roy's smile dissappeared into a grin.

"Sure was," he chuckled, "pretty funny, right?" It wasn't funny.

"Yeah..." I said, the lost feeling returned to me, "I should get going..." Roy frowned.

"It's the middle of the night Fullmetal," he stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," I assured, grabbing my shirt and jacket, buttoning whatever buttons were left, then pulling on my pants. Roy was still frowning and watching me silently.

When I had finished dressing I turned to him, "Goodbye Mustang," I said solemnly... Sadly. Rog chuckled a bit.

"You say that like we'll never see each other again," I sighed then quietly said:

"We won't," then I left, ignoring his calls for me to wait. 

It was cold, in the negatives, I could probably freeze to death out here. But I did want that.. there's a huge lake just outside of Central's outskirts. I found a cinderblock at a construction site on the way there, and transmuted a length of rope. I carried it with me to the lake, my arms were burning from the strain by the time I was at the edge of the water.

I walked out onto the dock, staring out into the lake, the layer of ice shining in the moonlight. I sat on the edge of the dock, slipping off my shoes and setting them to the side. I tied one end of the rope around the cinderblock and another around my automail foot. I could break the ice with the cinderblock easily. I stood again, cinderblock in hand. Then I heard my name.

"Edward!" It was Roy, he was running up the dock. I smiled softly, sadly.

"Goodbye Mustang," I shouted. I didn't call him Roy, I didn't have that privilage, "take care of Hawkeye okay?" I called out, and turned, I stepped out onto the ice, I could already feel it starting to crack under my feet, the drop should be deep enough. About forty feet I think. Mustang had almost reached me, a look of panic on his face. He was within earshot now so I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," I told him and dropped the cinderblock, breaking the ice, I heard him shout:  
"No!!!!" As I fell into the water, the icy cold of it hitting me like a shock. It was refreshing though. My lungs started to burn and pressure built up in my ears, but it was welcome. The pain of it was a relief. I let out my last breath and after that, if I tried to breathe, I choked on water. Two minutes of that, I think then I stopped, let out my last waterlogged breath,

And I was gone...

~Fin~


End file.
